Six Medallions
The Six Medallions are quest items from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. These symbols of power, representing the elements of six of the Seven Sages, are given to the Hero of Time, Link, after he awakens a new Sage by eliminating the boss found in each temple, excluding the Light Medallion, which is given by Rauru when Link first wakes up as an adult. Princess Zelda, leader of the Sages, does not have a medallion. The medallions are given to Link in the Chamber of Sages within the Temple of Light. The medallions serve no purpose in regular gameplay, and are collectively kept in the Quest Status Subscreens, surrounding an icon of the Triforce, serving as a reference to the number of Sages freed. When Link is about to enter Ganon's Castle, he finds it floating over a pool of lava and impenetrable. However, if he has all the Medallions with him, the Sages will gather their power to create a bridge over the gorge, allowing Link access to the castle. However within according to their in-game descriptions, within each Medallion rests the power of the Sage it represents and it is implied by Rauru that each medallion links their spirits to the Hero of Time, adding their might to his own. Thus from a plot standpoint, this may explain how the Sages are able to aid Link, despite them seemingly remaining within Sages' chamber within the Temple of Light. The Medallions' symbols reappear throughout Ocarina of Time, as they are visible in warp points for teleport songs, surrounding the Pedestal of Time, the pedestal where each Sage stands in the Chamber of Sages, as well as in the top of the barrier doors in Ganon's Castle. On the back of each medallion is the ever present Triforce symbol. The Light Medallion is the first medallion; the order for collecting the other five medallions is somewhat personal, due to the fact that dungeons such as the Water Temple can be finished before the Fire Temple, or the Spirit Temple before the Shadow Temple. Also, by entering in a temple and acquiring the main item and, without finishing it, Link can use the equipment to move on in other dungeons. However it should be noted that the Water Medallion is required to access the Shadow Temple and Shadow Medallion (without the use of cheats) as completing the Water Temple causes the cutscene in Kakariko Village leading to Link learning the Nocturne of Shadow from Sheik. The Medallions Light Medallion Representing the spirit of the ancient Sage of Light, Rauru, this medallion is given to Link immediately after he awakens from his seven-year sleep in the Sacred Realm, when he is ready to take up his quest. As Rauru was already an awakened sage, he is able to give Link his medallion at once. Forest Medallion The Forest Medallion is the second medallion bestowed upon Link by his Kokiri friend and new Sage of Forest, Saria, after she has been awakened at the Forest Temple after he defeats the evil spirit, Phantom Ganon. This medallion's design greatly resembles the design of the Bombos Medallion from The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. In the 3DS remake of the game, the Forest Medallion depicts a three pronged swirl instead of a four pronged one, possibly to avoid resemblance to a swastika. Fire Medallion The container of the fire spirits, the Fire Medallion is received after Link beats the Fire Temple and kills the Goron eater, Volvagia. The Fire Medallion is given by the leader of the Gorons and new Sage of Fire, Darunia, as a symbol of his friendship with Link. Water Medallion Kept by the new Zora Sage of Water who guards the Water Temple, Princess Ruto, this medallion is given to Link after he eliminates Morpha. Shadow Medallion The Shadow Medallion is hidden in Kakariko Village's graveyard under the guard of Impa, Princess Zelda's Sheikah attendant and leader of Kakariko. She gives the medallion to Link when he completes the Shadow Temple and destroys the shadow beast Bongo Bongo. Spirit Medallion Nabooru, the new Sage of Spirit and second-in-command of the Gerudo, awakens and bestows Link with the Spirit Medallion after he has explored the Spirit Temple and freed her from the grasp of Koume and Kotake, also known as Twinrova. Beta During the development of Ocarina of Time, the Six Medallions were early items for Link to use. Even a few pictures released at Nintendo Power magazine show Link with the Forest Medallion equipped as an item, but he is never seen using it. Their function is unknown, but it is believed that they were replaced by the teleporting songs taught by Sheik. Additionally, hackers have found Japanese script for two abandoned items: Wind Medallion and Ice Medallion. Gallery Other Appearances The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past . If the small rocks are linked as one triangle, it forms the Shadow Medallion. If taken as a single triangle each, it becomes the Light Medallion.]] The design of the symbols on Forest, Fire, and Spirit Medallions are first introduced in ''Ocarina of Time; however, the Light, Water and Shadow Medallions may have been extracted from locations in The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. The teleport point at Death Mountain in A Link to the Past is a circle where several rocks compose a symbol very similar to the one shown in Light and Shadow Medallions. Upon entering in the portal, in the Dark World counterpart of this location, there is another circle, where bushes compose the Water Medallion. The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess The Medallion symbols can be seen at the top of Arbiter's Grounds; namely the Mirror Chamber, where six tall columns with the Medallion symbols engraved upon them stand. Going into first person view, or using the Hawkeye, one can look up and circle around to see the symbols. Each of the Ancient Sages also has a Medallion symbol on his robe. After the Water Sage is killed, his symbol in Arbiter's Grounds is half destroyed. Also, four of the medallion symbols, Water, Spirit, Fire, and Light, can be seen above each doorway in Arbiter's Grounds. Strangely, the Forest and Shadow symbols are missing. This may be due to the fact that the Kokiri (the race of Saria, the sage of Forest) and Sheikah (the race of Impa, the sage of Shadow) races are absent from Hyrule at the time (however it should be noted that it is implied that Impaz is a Sheikah survivor or at least descended from them). Additionally, in the Temple of Time, tiles with the Light Medallion symbol can be seen throughout the dungeon, likely due to its connection with the Temple of Light in Ocarina of Time. The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword The Medallion symbols appear in the entry way of the Isle of the Goddess in Skyloft as well as the ruins in front of the Sealed Grounds. When the Isle of the Goddess falls to the earth and completes the Sealed Grounds, it is clear that the symbols were all part of the same structure. Non-Canon Appearances Mario Kart 8 The Medallions make an appearance in Hyrule Circuit in the Temple of Time segment of the race. Upon entering, there are six windows, each having one of the six medallions. They also keep their original designs from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time. ''Hyrule Warriors'' series ]] The Fire and Water Medallions (or replicas of them) make a small cameo appearance in the hands of the Sealed Statue of Wave and Flame that appears in the Temple of the Sacred Sword in ''The Sacred Sword story scenario. Their presence on the statue serves to represent that the statue can only be activated by the Sages of Fire or Water, as it can only be activated by Darunia or Princess Ruto (if Darunia is selected by the player). es:Medallones (Ocarina of Time) Category:The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time quest items Category:Hyrule Warriors items